


[podfic] The Incomprehensible Vastness of Space

by Annapods



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Injury, Gladiator Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rescue, Slow Burn, Ulaz (Voltron) Lives, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: When Matt and Sam Holt crash-land a year after the failed Kerberos mission, they return without their pilot.Shiro is declared dead, but Keith, newly minted paladin of the Black Lion, refuses to believe it. After months with no leads, his reckless attitude has compromised the struggling team, and Keith is ready to accept his failure as a leader—until he spots what he thinks is a photo of Shiro on a Galra ship that ultimately leads him to the Blade of Marmora.(As Slav might say, this is the universe where Keith and Shiro meet a little earlier, fall in love a little differently, and Ulaz lives.)02:48:29 :: incomplete podfic :: written byMuseaway.





	[podfic] The Incomprehensible Vastness of Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the incomprehensible vastness of space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798471) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tivos) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/plfcd4e1m4vxgoh/AAA6mLxyQaiMItHMBbKypav-a?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/plfcd4e1m4vxgoh/AAA6mLxyQaiMItHMBbKypav-a?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oykl63b0i8umjfk/tivoscover.png?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Rhea314’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Museaway for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Warning:** this podfic only includes the first 5 chapters out of 9 of the original fic. Please do yourself a favor and read the rest! And if you’d be interested in picking it up and bringing it closer to the end, meet me at the [podfic graveyard](https://podficgraveyard.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).

 

1

 

 

2

 

 

3

 

 

4

 

 

5

 


End file.
